I, Vampire: Legacy of Blood
by displacerbeastboy
Summary: Andrew Bennett was the son of an English nobleman before he was turned into a vampire in 1591. When a mysterious figure reappears from Andrew's past and threatens to destroy all he holds dear, Andrew and his new protege must fight with everything they have to survive and stop this new threat from unleashing an evil once thought gone from this world.
1. Chapter 1

The clock tower upon which Andrew Bennett was perched struck twelve, signaling the arrival of a new day. In Andrew's case, the new day meant he was one year older; he had just turned 420 years old. As he gazed upon the city Andrew finally saw what he came there to see. Without hesitation, Andrew leapt off of the tower towards the city streets below but before he hit the pavement he turned into a colony of bats, all of which quickly flew through an alley until they reached a dead end where there stood a women and three men, all poised to attack. The bats converged and fused back into Andrew. Their attention having been caught by the sound of bats, the three apparent muggers turned around towards Andrew.

"Stop, you don't have to do this," said Andrew.

The three men all circled around Andrew until they surrounded him. "I know who you are, your Andrew Bennett, the vampire that kills his own kind" one of the muggers spat out with disgust.

"I know you think you can't control the hunger but I promise you, you can." replied Andrew, his voice filled with concern.

"You think we aren't in control?" said one of the muggers. "Let me tell you something traitor, we like what we do. We enjoy the sweet taste of fresh blood taken from a pretty girl like this; we enjoy their screams and agony" he continued.

Andrew looked at them both with equal parts anger and regret. "It seems you all are too far gone to walk my path, so be it" Andrew replied.

Andrew brandishes his weapon, a long sword pulled from the sheath on his back. The mugger behind him charges at Andrew hoping for a quick kill but Andrew easily dodges the clumsy knife strike and with one quick slash separates the vampires head from his body. Before the body even hits the floor, Andrew grabs one of his stakes and throws it at the second vampire. It flies straight into his heart and no sooner do the two vampires crumble into dust. Andrew hears the woman's scream and turns to see the third vampire holding her hostage with his knife up against her throat.

"If you don't want to see this chick die than you better stay back, ya hear" the third vampires shouts.

"Sorry, but you had your chance" says Andrew.

A bat swoops down from the sky and attacks the mugger in the face. In pain he loosens his grip and the woman escapes, running down the alley screaming. Andrew charges at him and with one clean strike destroys the last vampire. The bat flies back to Andrew and is reabsorbed back into him.

Suddenly, Andrew hears a scream coming from a window up above him. Andrew sheathes his sword and turns into mist where he then quickly travels up to the window and reforms. Perched inside the window, Andrew takes in the scene before him. A man and a woman both lie dead on the floor in front of him, their eyes removed and their blood covering the apartment that they used to live in. A girl sit's on the floor with a look of terror on her face, her body covered in sprays of blood and bearing the fangs of a vampire. Andrew had seen this sight many times before; it was the birth of a new vampire. The girl finally notices Andrew and backs away in fear, stumbling over herself in her desperation to distance herself from him. Andrew climbs in through the window and walks over to the girl hoping to reassure her.

"Are you ok?" Andrew says as gently as he can.

"Wh… who are, did you do this?!" the girl asks, terrified of the man before her.

Suddenly, the apartment door breaks open, resulting in it hanging half off its hinge with splinters protruding from its remains. Two police officers enter through the door with their guns drawn and pointed at Andrew.

"Freeze, police!" shouted the first cop, his voice quivering with fear from having just noticed the murder scene before them.

"Damn, no time!" Andrew whispers to himself.

He quickly grabs the girl and makes for the window while the two police officers shoot at him with no success. Andrew tightens his grip on the new vampire girl and jumps out the window to the alley 30 feet below.

"Holy crap, he just jumped!" says the cop to his partner.

Andrew lands on his feet unharmed and the girl's fear intensifies with the knowledge that her supposed captor had just jumped out the window with her in his arms and survived.

"Oh my god what's going on!?" she screams.

Andrew looks into her eyes, his own emanating a faint glow. The girl instantly passes out from his hypnotic powers and Andrew rushes off with her in his arms.

"Looks like I might have found a new student" Andrew thinks to himself. "Maybe this won't be such an uneventful birthday after all".


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew knew that when the girl he just kidnapped from a crime scene woke up, she would need blood. With this in mind he prepared a glass of pigs blood from his refrigerator and brought it over to her. As he approached the bed that he chained her to, he saw her stir as she started to awake.

"uggh… what's going on, what happened?" the girl said, still disoriented after rousing from her sleep.

"Your in my apartment, don't worry your safe here."

"Wait, you're the man that was in my apartment! You're the man that killed my parents! Oh my god you chained me to your bed." the girl said pulling against the shackles binding her to the bed post.

"I didn't kill your parents, and I'm only going to keep you here until I'm sure you can control yourself. Hopefully I'll be able to find your sire soon so I can end your curse." Andrew replied.

"What are you talking about? Please, just let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone what you look like just let me go!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Here, take this, you'll need it to recover your strength. It is crucial for us to feed after we are first turned." Andrew says as he places the glass of pigs blood on the nightstand next to her.

"Oh my god! Is that blood?" the girl asks, clearly disturbed not only by the offering but also by that fact that she suddenly developed a desire to drink it. She shakes off the feeling as quickly as it comes.

"Listen, I know this is going to come as a shock, but the man that killed your parents, he's your sire, and he turned you into a vampire."

"What… oh my god your even crazier than I thought. Why is this happening to me!?"

Andrew walked over to a dresser near the bed and opened up the top drawer. He took out a small mirror and faced it in front of her.

"Here, take a look in this mirror."

As she looked into the mirror she noticed that she had no reflection and both panic and confusion filled her thoughts.

"What's going on, why can't I see myself!?"

"Vampire's don't have reflections." Andrew said.

"No, no I don't believe you, there's no such thing as vampires, your lying!"

"Really? Well then, if that's the case you shouldn't have any desire to drink that blood would you?"

The girl stares at the glass of blood and an even stronger feeling of hunger plagues her. Finally she can no longer stand it and grabs the glass, gluttonously drinking the entire glass to finally sate the hunger that overcame her.

"Oh my god why did I do that? I really am a vampire aren't I?" she says.

"Yes, but not for long. I intend to find your sire, the man that turned you and kill him. If I can do that I can break your curse."

"What do you mean?"

"If a vampire's sire is killed within three days after he's turned, he will turn back to human."

"Is that what you do, you kill people?"

"No, my name is Andrew and like you I am also a vampire but I have never been plagued by the hunger like the others. What I do is try to convert other vampire's to my way of thinking and slay any vampires that are beyond redemption.

"Well I'm Rachel. Now that we're done with the introductions maybe you can undo these chains?"

"Sorry, no can do, I still don't trust you enough to let you loose, what if you attacked some one out of hunger."

"What! No, you can trust me, I promise" she pleaded with him.

Right at that moment a knock came from the door.

"No one should know anyone lives here!" Andrew thought to himself as he turned and rushed to the door. He opened the door but when he looked outside no one was there. After looking down both sides of the hallway he looked down and saw a case with a DVD inside. He walked back into the room, turned on the television and placed the DVD inside his DVD player. The screen changed to show a dark room, it's features almost completely obscured. From the ceiling hung a light, shining a spotlight down into the center of the room. There sat several young children, all tied up and gagged, huddled in a circle beneath the light. Suddenly, a voice came from somewhere out of view.

"Hello Andrew, I regret that we can't have this meeting in person but I can't risk having you upset my plans so soon. As you can see, I have kidnapped and imprisoned these children and I will kill them unless you do exactly what I say. Within the next twenty-four hours you must find and kill an innocent human and prepare the body like the one's you saw in that apartment building. This shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. Until next time."

The recording ended and the screen went blank. Andrew stood there worried, not because he believed he would be unable to save those children, not because he had not faced evil like this before but because whoever sent that recording already knew to much about him, and Andrew knew nothing about this new enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew stood in the center of a large crowd of people as they all preceded to walk past him. He stood there wearing a black hoody with the hood up hoping to disguise his features from anyone that could remember this strange man standing there waiting for someone. What Andrew was waiting for was his victim, the person that he intended to kill in order to save those children being held captive by a madman. Andrew would not pick his victim at random though. He had a plan, and that plan finally sprang into action as he found the person he would soon kill. The man was middle-aged and wore a cheap suit that he clearly wore every day to work. He held a briefcase in one hand and an umbrella in the other in the off chance that it might rain. Andrew followed him for what must have been only a few minutes but to Andrew felt forever. Finally, Andrew grabbed the man from behind, placing him in a chokehold to prevent him from screaming for help and dragged him into an empty alley right next to them. When one clean motion Andrew snapped his neck and then took out his knife. He completed his dirty work by cutting out the man's eyes and just as soon as he finished he left to return back to his apartment.

Upon entering his apartment Andrew went to his refrigerator to pour a glass of pigs blood for himself and Rachel. As he walked to the bedroom where she was chained up, he noticed a note on his kitchen table and quickly set down the glasses to read it.

"Congratulations on completing your first task…"

As soon as Andrew read the first part of the note he ran to the bedroom and looked inside.

"Rachel!"

Andrew saw that she was fine, still chained to his bed and unharmed.

"What! What's wrong!" she said, confused.

"Rachel, did you see the man that came into the apartment!" Andrew asked

"What are you talking about, no ones been here but me since you left, and it's not like I could have been somewhere else." She said, gesturing to the chains attached to her wrists. "What's going on?"

"Someone broke in and left this note." He said, raising the note for her to see.

"Well, what's it say?"

Andrew looked back at the note to see what new twisted game this man was playing.

"Congratulations on completing your first task, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did watching it. Unfortunately these children aren't out of danger just yet. Come to the hardware store on View Street tonight and come alone. Until then."

As soon as Andrew finished the note he knew that he would be challenged to kill someone again if he did what the note said, but he had no choice.

"Damn, I don't like him knowing where we are at all times. We should have left this place as soon as I got that DVD but I didn't want to unchain you so soon. Come on, we're leaving this place." said Andrew.

"Seriously? Where are we gonna go, the sun just came out?" replied Rachel.

"We're going to go to one of my safe houses by taking the sewers. There's an access way in the basement which we can use."

"Oh god! I don't wanna go through the sewers, they're disgusting."

"To bad. I'm going to release you now ok, promise not to do anything stupid like runaway, remember, I'm here to help you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go now." Rachel said, her voice suddenly filled with sadness from remembering what was taken from her.

Andrew took out a key from his pocket and undid the shackles holding her. She stood up and rubbed her sore wrists.

"Alright, lets go." Andrew said as they left the apartment and headed to the basement.

They reached the access way and entered the sewers. They walked in silence for what must have been only a few minutes but Rachel finally came out and said what she had been hoping to ask him since he returned earlier that day.

"So… About that thing you went out to do, did you do it?" unsure of how he might reply.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, so you really just went and killed some random guy." Rachel replied, the contempt and disappointment clear in her voice.

"No, the man I killed was far from innocent, he had already killed two people and he wasn't the type of person to stop."

"Really! Wait, how did you know he was a murderer?"

"Telepathy, it's one of our powers. As we get older we gain more of our abilities. All I had to do was scan the minds of people near me until I found someone that I could kill."

"Cool, so am I gonna get those powers too?"

"Your sire will be dead before then, I swear it." Andrew replied, hate for this mystery vampire building up inside. "We're here, it's right above us."

Andrew lifted up a manhole cover above him and climbed up the opening. He then reached down his hand and lifted Rachel up into what would be their new living quarters. The safe house appeared to be a cellar, in one corner stood a single bed with a cooler full of blood laying at it's feet. All around the room hung weapons attached to the walls that ranged from swords and axes to crossbows and even guns.

"What is this place?" Rachel asked.

"It was an old wine cellar of the house above us. I had the entrance leading down here sealed and covered so it appears like there is no cellar anymore and the only entrance is through the sewers."

"So we'll be safe here?"

"You'll be safe here. I'm an elder vampire, I'm safe anywhere." He said, amused at her ignorance.

As night fast approached, Andrew prepared himself for the upcoming conflict he knew he would fight. As the sun finally set he sat up and prepared to leave.

"Stay here. No matter what happens don't leave, I don't want you doing something stupid so I have to end up rescuing you." Andrew said as he lifted up the manhole cover.

"What happened to the kind, caring attitude you had when you were first taking care of me?" Rachel replied, annoyed at his attitude.

"You had just been turned and had gone through a traumatic experience. That's over now, I'm not gonna keep babying you."

"Seriously, that was yesterday!"

"Exactly my point, now remember."

"I know, I know, don't go anywhere. Just go already you grumpy old man."

As Andrew walked to the store specified in the note, he began to question how all of this had started. How had this man known so much about him already, how did he know just how to manipulate him, and how had his life been completely turned around in the course of a couple days. Before Andrew had found the answers to those questions he arrived at the store. The front door was open, clearly inviting him in. As Andrew walked into the store, armed with all manner of weapons and ready to attack at a moments notice, he heard a scream coming from behind a door on the far end of the room. As Andrew instinctively ran to save whoever was being harmed, he realized he made a crucial mistake upon reaching the center of the room. As soon as he had stepped foot there, he was frozen in place. Magic symbols that were carved in the wooden floor that had previously been hidden by the darkness of the room sprang to life as they emanated a bright light.

Right then and there, Andrew collapsed. As he slipped into unconsciousness he notice that the screams he had just heard began to turn into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew Bennett stood in darkness. He stood in a world without sight, sound or even thought itself where all he could do was exist. Suddenly, Andrew once again became aware of himself and thought filled his mind. Soon afterwards Andrew could hear the sound of his heart beating as this also returned to him. Finally, as Andrew stared out into the pitch-blackness, the world around him started to slowly come into being as if his eyes just needed to adjust to the dark. The world around him however maintained a red hue as if one looked at the world through red stained glass.

Andrew was standing in the foyer of an old styled mansion. What first became apparent to him was that he recognized where he was. What he noticed second was the corpses. Numerous corpses were littered around the room, all of them having had their eyes cut out. Some corpses laid on the floor at Andrews feet, some were strewn out on the stairs heading too the second floor and one even hung on top of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"What is this?!" Andrew said, utterly confused.

Right then, blood stared to pour out of the corpses eyes. The foyer quickly started to fill up with blood until finally the room was completely filled and Andrew submerged. As Andrew stood there he realized that the blood had no effect on his breathing and neither he nor any other object had so much as changed positions after being submerged. Before Andrew could begin to question what was happening to him the corpses around the room opened their mouths and let out high-pitched screams. Andrew covered his ears and closed his eyes hoping to block out the painful wailing. Once the screaming stopped and the pain receded he opened his eyes to see that right in front of him was a man who looked identical to himself. Andrew looked around and saw that he and the other Andrew were on a road passing through a forest. The other Andrew in front of him merely stared at him speechlessly. Suddenly, the other Andrew opens his mouth wide, showing his large bloody fangs and bites Andrew in the neck. Andrew winces in pain but when he looks again he sees that he is actually witnessing this scene and not the one being bitten. He then notices that the doppelganger of himself is drinking the blood of a woman. Soon afterwards she drops to the floor dead. A man in his 20's is shown a little down the road and runs over to them.

"SARAH!" he yells at Andrew and attacks him.

Andrew shrugs off the attack and grabs him by the throat lifting him into the air. Suddenly he bites him in the neck, turning him. The scene starts to become hazy and shifts to Andrews's doppelganger and the man that had previously been attacked sitting in a lavish dining room together sitting on opposite sides of the table. A woman was hanging upside down from the ceiling right above the middle of the table. The chain that held her ended in a hook that had pierced her ankles keeping her from falling. Her throat had been slit and the blood that was leaking from her neck fell into a large bowl on the table right underneath which Andrew and the man both took blood from into their wine glasses.

"Quite the beauty you caught today master." The man said to the doppleganger before taking a sip of the fresh blood.

"She was the mayor's daughter. I imagine he will be quite upset when he discovers I have taken her." he said.

"You believe he will discover that we have been the ones taking the girls?"

"I would hope so, I left him a message after I took her."

"You let them know? Why?" the man asked

"It's been so long since I've been in a fight, I figure the village should suffice."

Suddenly a voice could be heard outside the mansion

"Lord Bennett, come out here immediately! It is time you answer for your crimes, monster!"

Andrew looked out the window towards the mob of villagers bellow. Fifteen to twenty men accompanied the mayor, all carrying weapons and ready to fight.

"Come, Morgan. There are men out there waiting for us to kill them."

"You don't really think you can keep me here for long do you?" Andrew shouted.

The scene started to one again become hazy and everything started to disappear until all that was left was Andrew. Just then, a woman appeared in front of him as if materializing out of thin air.

"You're the one that placed me in this dreamscape aren't you?" Andrew asked her.

"He told me that you wouldn't have been fooled by this but he said it didn't matter. Now, how about we get back to the show."

"Your young aren't you? 70, 80 years old? It's why you have such a poor understanding of how this all works isn't it." Andrew said with obvious condescension.

"What are you talking about? My dreamscape spells are perfect." the woman replied.

"Sorry, but you made a fatal mistake. Let me show you."

Suddenly, the entire scene vanished and they were both back in the hardware store in the real world. The woman looked down and saw a sword protruding through her chest.

"Wha… What happened?" she said as her strength started to leave her.

"You mistake was pride. You never should have appeared before me. It gave me a chance to hypnotize you and have you undo the spell without you even knowing." Andrew explained.

Andrew quickly pulled out his sword and in one quick slash cut off the woman's head. As she fell to the floor she turned to dust. Before Andrew's eyes the dust started to move about until it formed two words.

P.S. 186

With new conviction, Andrew walked out of the store and back to his safe house. Although Andrew had finally found the answers he was looking for, he was not relieved. Andrew knew what these answers meant for him. As he walked back to prepare for what he knew might be his final battle, Andrew had felt something that he had not felt in years: fear.


End file.
